Matthew Firelock-Reddan
Matthew James Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the third quintuplet and second son of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. He is a type 2 vampire, and fully adult, roughly 20 years of age. He has the additional ability of Forcefield Production. He has recently began a relationship with Elle Bishop. Appearance Matthew is by now less slight built than his quintuplet siblings, though he too was small for his age as a child. He has inherited his mother's brown eyes and his father's hair colouring, which was originally a medium brown but has darkened. His skin tone has also darkened from its original paleness. His eyes flash crimson when drinking blood, and his fangs only show then. Personality Matthew is generally very lively, quick to laugh and can sometimes be random. He makes a lot of jests and jokes, and he's the sibling who gets on best with Pippa because he doesn't mind her constant pranking and manipulation. He is also very protective of all his siblings. Home Matthew lives with his family and coven in a large, beautiful palace located outside of Otsu, Japan. It is built in traditional Japanese style, and was created for the coven's use by Tomas Reddan. It contains 7 floors, one of these underground and consisting solely on cells. The first 2 floors are state floors, including a Room of Requirement, secret library, throne room, crown room and soundproof meeting rooms. These floors can be accessed separately from the rest, as well as joining them. The second floor contains a kitchen, dining and breakfast rooms, living and reception rooms, a vast library, a gym, an indoor pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms and ensuites. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire length and which is often used by the Goldston wolf pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. In one area they reach the coast and end in cliffs and a beach. They contain Guardhomes and a training ground, as well as sports areas, woods, streams, lakes, wilderland and gardens. The entire area is protected from unwanted attention using Lleucu's telepathy, and also Aidan's illusions. Abilities As a type 2 vampire, Matthew has supernatural strength, stamina, agility and senses, as well as supernatural speed which is termed flitting. He can always sense the presences of any other supernatural beings, and he heals rapidly from any wound as long as this healing is not impaired. He grew up rapidly, and he is now immortal, as an adult. He is more mentally and physically advanced than any human. He also has his own unique ability to produce forcefields. He can use this to produce a defensive shield around himself and others, and can alter these shields to block specific abilities, or to make himself undetectable. He can also use forcefields to transport himself, produce offensive ones to use when fighting, and produce simple neutral ones. Family Matthew's birth family consists of: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Along with the rest of his family, Matthew is a member of the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Stella Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Carina Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet *Chase Capet *Vyasah Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Lleucu Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Nickolas Grey *Molly Grey *Loretta Grey *Tracy Strauss *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History All 5 quintuplets were produced by augmented Creation and were not deliberate. They were born via emergency Cesearian after Tannith was poisoned by Belleze Crinamorte in an assassination attempt. A few months after this, they were abducted in an attempt to blackmail the coven. However, they were soon rescued by the coven, and after Lleucu blocked the vampire with negation as an additional ability, Matthew used forcefields to help fight and also protect himself and his siblings. He afterwards lived a sheltered childhood. ]]As an adult, Matthew has taken part in a few battles with his family and coven, the largest by far being the second battle against the Malus. During this battle, he was briefly faced by another with the same ability as he. He also met Elle after the fight, as he found her imprisoned in a cell when he was exploring the castle. He freed her, but she initially distrusted him, until he'd proven himself to her by dropping his protective forcefield and letting her electrocute him. She then joined the coven after they returned. Etymology Matthew is a Hebrew name meaning "gift of God". His middle name, James, means "supplanter", and was chosen in memory of his oldest uncle, who had died when his mother was five. His maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His paternal surname of Reddan is Gaelic meaning "reed" or "red", and could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2